An Ode to Love
by Rose Thorne
Summary: A couple deals their fear of coming out. SHONEN AI. Hiei/Kuwabara Don't like, don't read . Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated.


An Ode to Love

by Rose Thorne

~~Standard Disclaimers Apply!!~~

* * *

Hiei frowned at his companion. "You're ashamed." His voice contained a slightly hurt quality.

Kuwabara's dark eyes widened slightly. "No! Why would you think that?"

"If you weren't ashamed, why did you deny it?" The fire demon's brow was furrowed slightly.

"I just don't think they need to know," Kuwabara stated, his voice defensive.

Hiei's frown deepened. "They asked. And you said no, then insulted me. How do you expect me to take that?"

"Look, Hiei, I'm sorry . . ."

"You're ashamed. Why won't you just admit it, damnit??" Hiei's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

Kuwabara sighed. "Hiei . . . how do you think they'd react?"

"Does it matter?" The fire demon raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara nodded. "Why?"

"Because they're our _friends_, Hiei! What if . . .?" He trailed off meaningfully.

"Baka." Hiei's features softened, somehow making the word an endearment. "If they're our friends, they'll understand."

"I know that . . . I'm just . . . nervous about it."

"Why should you be?" The youkai looked truly confused.

"Well . . . In the Ningenkai . . . a man in a relationship with another man is frowned upon. And sometimes . . . friendship doesn't last through that." Kuwabara sighed. "And they might not even tell us that they have a problem with it right off, even if they do. They might wait to let it come out, and it'd be worse."

Hiei sat beside Kuwabara. "I can sense auras with my Jagan, Kazuma. If they're lying or even telling a half-truth, I can tell. It won't be like that." He paused. "Besides, I think they'd be okay with it. Kurama's been in the Makai for years, and relationships like ours are pretty normal there. He may have been involved in at least one during his lifetime. So we'd have at least him on our side. I doubt Genkai would freak out about it, and I can't see any of the girls having a problem. Females are strange that way. Shizuru already knows, and she doesn't mind--if I recall correctly, her exact words were 'Took you long enough.'" Hiei smirked at the memory. His face darkened as he thought of the last person. "Yuusuke . . . he's the only one I don't know about."

Kuwabara flinched slightly. "When we were trying to save Yukina . . . he had to fight a transsexual. He sounded disgusted by her."

Hiei blinked, his face darkening slightly as he processed the new information. "What did he say?"

His companion frowned. "Something about how she shouldn't do things halfway--she was still male from the waist down."

"Hn . . ." The fire demon considered the information, then sighed. "Well . . . That might not apply to our situation, Kazuma. After all, we're not changing genders."

Kuwabara smiled at his companion. "I guess we'll find out, ne?"

Hiei's lips curved slightly. "Hai." He leaned against the larger man slightly. "So what are we going to do tonight, Kazuma?"

The orange-haired boy grinned. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something." He leaned over slightly so his face was level, if perpendicular, to Hiei's and kissed him, reveling in the fire demon's surprised exhale.

Hiei chuckled lightly as Kuwabara ended the kiss. "Yes, we can definitely think of something." The fire demon shifted on the couch and hooked his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Just before their lips touched, Hiei smiled. "You never have boring ideas . . ."

Owari

* * *

Attack of the killer plot bunny! Wrote this in 15 minutes. Really. It wrote itself . . . And I know it starts rather abruptly, but I like it that way. It's 3am and there's supposed to be a meteor shower in two and a half hours. I'm starting to doubt that sleep will come before it. Evil, evil plot bunny that took over my computer. I'm glad my first class is at 3pm tomorrow. _Very_ glad . . .

Thanks go out to Hikari for the thought on Yuusuke during one of our wonderful conversations.

This fic was partially inspired by me losing one of my friends this last weekend.


End file.
